Feelings do change
by celightd
Summary: Naruto goes to a new school and meets Sasuke who angers him in a way. Sasuke thinks Naruto is very different from other people and is interested in finding out about him. Naruto hates Sasuke alot but will he's feelings change?


My second Naruto fic

**My second Naruto fic! ) Enjoy! **

Naruto woke up yawning and stretching. He looked at his alarm clock; it read 6:30 am.

"I woke up early…interesting…" Naruto thought.

He then got up, brushed his teeth and changed.

"My parents would be surprised…after all today's my first day at the school. I have changed many schools before…this is my 56th school? I forgot…who cares, there will be the same people," he thought. He then went downstairs for breakfast.

"Good morning Kasan," Naruto said and started eating.

"It's good to see you up so early, you should wake up early every day," his mother said.

"Oh really?" Naruto asked.

"Just don't be late other days," his mother replied.

"I'm going to school, bye!" Naruto wore his shoes and walked off.

"Bye," his mother replied.

"School…There will be the same popular, plastic, geeks, nerds, jocks, nobodies, gothic etc. students," Naruto thought.

"This is going to be a very long year," he said aloud.

When Naruto reached the school gate… "Wow…this is a big school…" he thought.

He walked in and managed to find the principal's office. He knocked and a lady's voice told him to go in.

"You must be Naruto the new student, I'm Tsunade, the principal of this school," Tsunade said.

"Yeah…" Naruto replied.

"This will be your timetable, my assistant, Shizune will show you to your class," Tsunade said.

Naruto took his timetable and went out. He saw a woman outside and assumed she was Shizune as she told him to follow her.

She led him to a classroom and opened the door, "This is your class," she said smiling at him then left.

He walked in and looked around, there were only a few people and they were muttering things like 'Oh, this must be the new student. Naruto was his name right?'

"I hate new schools…" Naruto taught.

More people came in and started talking about the same things when they saw him. Naruto was surprised when he saw a raven hair boy and a brown hair boy not saying anything about him. He then heard girls screaming.

"Sasuke-kun go out with me!!" The girls were squealing.

"Yuck…fan girls, I hate them," Naruto thought.

"I hate sitting next to you Sasuke…" Shikamaru told him.

"I hate being Sasuke, you know," Sasuke said trying to block out all the noise from the fan girls.

At this moment, their teacher walked in, Iruka.

"Now, now girls, go back to your seats and talk to him later okay?" Iruka said to them and they all went back to their seats.

"Their not talking!" Sasuke and Shikamaru said at the same time. The boys and a few girls that are not fan girls started to laugh.

"Okay, I get it! There is a new student in our class, please stand up and introduce yourself," Iruka said.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto, I'm 15 this year (I'm making Naruto the same age as them but Neji, Tenten and Lee is a grade higher) and I love ramen and…" Naruto's sentence got cut of by Iruka saying "Okay that's enough…"

Iruka knew he was going to make a list of he's likes and dislikes so he cut Naruto's sentence.

"We're going to start class now, Kiba please guide Naruto as your sitting next to him," Iruka said.

Many people were about to fall asleep and they snapped out of it when Iruka said 'Who can answer this question'.

Sakura raised up her hand.

"Will someone besides Miss Haruno answer?" He said as he scanned his eyes around the room.

"How about you Nara Shikamaru?" He said to Shikamaru whose head was on the table."

"Huh?" He asked.

"Answer this question," Iruka said pointing to the question on the board.

Shikamaru answered it lazily then sat back down and 'fell asleep'.

"Now, who can answer the next question," Iruka said. At this moment the bell rang and everyone rushed out of class for their next lesson.

"Is it that boring? My lesson?" Iruka thought. "No, it's just that kids these days…" He thought trying convincing himself that he's lessons wasn't boring.

"Next is…Chemistry…so I go to the lab? Yeah," Naruto thought then asked someone where the Chemistry lab was. The person told him and he went there.

Asuma, their Chemistry teacher told them to get the groups. When she saw many girls smiling, she then said that she will choose the groups. She said the groups and then Naruto's group, "Naruto, Sasuke and Kiba," Anko said.

Naruto knew who Kiba was he then looked around to see who Sasuke was. He saw a raven hair boy stand up and walked towards him along with Kiba.

"So that's Sasuke…" Naruto thought.

They sat down at a table, there was silence until Kiba spoke, "Have you guys watched Love Actually?" He asked. (I know Love Actually showed quite some time ago but you know…)

"That show is sick," Naruto replied.

"It's not, in fact it's nice," Sasuke said.

"It's sort of porn, it's rated M18" Naruto said.

"So? It's nice," Sasuke said.

"Aren't you underage?" Naruto asked.

"My cousin, Tobi bought the CD because he and my brother wanted to watch it. I saw them watching it so I sat down and watched it too," Sasuke explained.

"So? It's still porn," Naruto said.

"It's not, if you know it's sick that means you watched it," Sasuke protested.

"My perverted godfather was watching it and then I saw the part where it was sick, so I know," Naruto said.

"Still it's not porn," Sasuke said.

"Anything you like is related to porn," Naruto argued.

"I like Ramen," Sasuke said.

"Well…" Naruto stopped.

Sasuke smirked knowing Naruto had nothing to say.

The lesson was already half gone. They listened to class until the end.

Asuma then said, "Do your homework in these groups and hand it in next week."

The bell rang and they all walked out of class, Iruka saw them walking instead of running then thought, "The bell rang but their walking no running…is my class that boring??" (Poor Iruka)

"Do you hate Sasuke so much?" Kiba asked Naruto.

"Yeah, as much as I like Ramen which is a lot," Naruto replied.

"He did nothing to offend you," Kiba said.

"He just pisses me of in a way…and did you see the way he argued with me just now?! I never lose in this kind of conversation.

"Well, that's Sasuke for you," Kiba told him and they both made their way to the cafeteria.

At the cafeteria, there were the people Naruto mentioned but there was more too.

Naruto saw Sasuke, Shikamaru and another brown hair girl/guy sitting together.

"Oh, that's Neji," Kiba said. "Those three are best friends, Neji's a grade higher then them. Those three are from the famous, Uchiha, Hyuuga and Nara family.

"Yeah heard of them," Naruto said then walked of with Kiba to buy their food.

Naruto then realized something, "Wait, Neji the other brown hair kid is a guy?!" Naruto asked, surprised.

"Naruto, my friend this world is full of surprises," Kiba said laughing at him.

"That new kid's in your class right?" Neji asked.

"Yeah and he's a pain," Sasuke replied.

"You just don't like him because he said whatever you like is related to porn," Shikamaru said.

"He did?" Neji asked. "I agree with him," Neji said.

"Watch it, Neji," Sasuke hissed.

"But that boy interest me in a way," Sasuke said.

"He isn't like other guys who are boot-lickers that want to be my friend," Sasuke said.

"Sasuke, you think to highly of yourself," Shikamaru told him.

"Yeah well…but he seems really different," Sasuke said looking at Naruto.

"Why aren't they with the popular kids?" Naruto asked Kiba.

"They, in fact hate the popular kids," Kiba said.

"They just hang out together. Three of them are all genius," Kiba continued.

"Shikamaru always fails class test and never hands in his homework but when it's exam time he tops the level. Well Sasuke is smart but not as smart as him, Sasuke tried to beat him once in exam but then gave up so Sasuke is second in the level and he was muttering something along the lines of Shikamaru with an oversized brain and an IQ over 200. Neji tops he's level and thanked god for not being in the same level as Shikamaru or he won't be first," Kiba explained.

"They all have different characters, but best friends," Kiba said.

"I'm surprised…" Naruto said.

"I told you, this world is full of surprises," Kiba said and smirked.

They both got up and left the cafeteria to go to their next class, luckily for Naruto he and Kiba's lessons are all the same. Naruto turned around to glance at Sasuke once more then left.

Before Naruto left, Sasuke glanced at him too then got up and followed Shikamaru to their next class.

"This is going to be a long year…" he thought.

**Well did you like that? A long year indeed! Heehee. **


End file.
